walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Maggie Greene (Comic Series)
:For the TV series character, see Maggie Greene (TV Series). For the wife of Mike Palmer, see Maggie Palmer. Maggie Greene is the last surviving member of the Greene Family. She is the wife of Glenn and surrogate mother to Sophia, while also bearing Glenn's child. Maggie is also the sister of Billy, Shawn, Lacey, Arnold, and the twin sisters, Rachel and Susie. Character Pre-Apocalypse Maggie grew up in the city, and after her mother's death, moved with the rest of the family back to Hershel's childhood home/farm. She attended school in the area along with most of her other siblings and went to college for one semester before her father ran out of money and was forced to pull her out. Shortly before the apocalypse occurred, she started dating a guy (first thinking of him as a 'jerk' but whom she didn't stop dating for whatever reason). Hershel's Farm When Otis shot Carl by accident, Hershel helps Carl and Rick and his group are introduced to the Greene family. Maggie had her eyes on Glenn for a bit and took notice to his attraction to Carol. At night, she and Glenn shared a discussion on the porch about relationships, and it eventually lead to the two of them having sex. They remained close after that and almost immedietely began to develop more than just casual feelings for one another. She was deeply distraught over the deaths of some of her siblings after the barn attack occurred, but was comforted by Glenn and the two of them had sex once more. In the morning though, Hershel caught the two in bed and lashed out at Glenn, while Maggie both defended him and herself, exclaiming how she should be in control of her own life. When Hershel orders the survivor group to leave, Maggie convinces him to let Glenn stay because of her newfound love for him. The Prison When Maggie, Glenn, and her family realized that the farm was becoming increasingly un-safe, they accept Rick's invitation to join the rest of the survivor group at a nearby semi-abandoned prison. There, life seemed to be bearable. Maggie and Glenn continued to have sex, and both of them decided to cut their hair (with Glenn resorting to shaving all of it off) to further help themselves adjust to the new world. Her father comes to terms with her relationship with Glenn and promises he won't be a burden to her. While staying at the Prison, tragedy strikes as she and Hershel stumble upon the mutilated corpses of her two sisters, with one disturbed inmate being responsible for the crime. She's distraught over the deaths and remains in a state of shock for several hours. She initially wants to end her relationship with Glenn, fearing that he'll die just like most of her other siblings. Glenn attempts to console her, and eventually makes her see the light. Before Thomas is hanged, Maggie shoots him to death in cold blood, showing little to no emotion. It satisfies her, and soon, she returns mostly to being her old self (though she's a bit more hardened) Glenn proposes to her weeks after the incident, and she happily accepts. Hershel, ecstatic over the news of the proposal, gives Glenn his blessing and marries them in the cafeteria. They enjoy married life for a bit, until Maggie begins to get depressed. She desperately wants to have a child, acknowledging her admiration towards Lori, but knows that, in a world surrounded by death, life is evanescent and futile. When The Governor from Woodbury attacks the prison with his followers, with their lives being in grave danger, Maggie, Glenn and Sophia decided to follow Dale, Andrea and the twin boys in their plan to escape before it was too late. Before they left in the RV, she tearfully embraces her father one last time, who had decided to stay at the prison along with her brother, to fight back against the Governor's assault. She was comforted and reassured by him and then sent on her way. Hershel's Farm Redux They fled back to Hershel's Farm and stayed there temporarily. At that point in time, Sophia looked up to Maggie as a parental figure and began to pretend that she actually was her mother. Maggie, despite being concerned for the girl's well-being, found it the perfect substitute for her previous wanting of a child, and thus she and Glenn guarded over her. She and Glenn later came across Rick, his son Carl, and Michonne. Her initial happiness was suddenly turned into grief when she found out that neither her father nor her brother managed to survive the attack. This news tore her apart, as well as living in the farm which held so many memories of the past. She eventually decided she could no longer cope with all the death in her world and attempted to commit suicide by hanging herself in the woods. Glenn tried to rescue her by cutting the ropes and even trying to perform CPR. Abraham however, one of the new survivors, didn't want to take a chance and tried to shoot Maggie in the head. Rick threatened to shoot Abraham in retaliation and with the tension reaching dangerous levels, Maggie awakens from her blackout. She feels ashamed of what she did, largely due to the fact that she abandoned Sophia . Glenn later talks to Maggie about why she hanged herself, about her depression over losing her family and their inability to conceive. Maggie then told Glenn that she did know she loved him and that he is what has been and will continue to be keeping her strong; not only for Sophia, but for herself in general. Alexandria Safe-Zone Maggie quickly adjusts to life inside the Alexandria Safe-Zone, and adapts well to the community (more so than some of the others within the group). She becomes closer to Sophia than before, and further develops the mothering side to her. However, she becomes increasingly clingy and worried about Glenn, and shows a growing dislike for him going on supply runs or any missions that place him in danger. Their marital problems are further complicated by a lack of intimacy since her suicide attempt and Glenn eventually airs his frustration with Maggie's changes in attitude, to which she admits her continuing insecurity and melancholy after the incident. They make up not long after that and return to being a loving family of three. When a large herd of zombies break into the Safe-Zone, Maggie and Sophia stay behind in Rick's house, as the group attempts to make an escape, mainly because both Maggie and Sophia are slow runners and would never make it. Maggie, wanting to protect Sophia, chooses to stay behind. Oddly enough, with the thanks of Rick and Michonne, inspiring the citizens to fight back, the zombies are killed off. She later shows signs of being suicidal again after arguing with Glenn, only to explain a few hours later that it was nothing and that he shouldn't worry. While Glenn is off visiting the Hilltop Colony with Rick, Andrea and Michonne, Maggie is seen complaining about stomach pains; when asked by a concerned Abraham, she claims it is nothing to worry about. It is later revealed that Maggie is actually pregnant, which she happily tells Glenn after he returns back from Hilltop. Killed Victims This list shows the people Maggie has killed. *Thomas Richards *Numerous counts of zombies. Characteristics and role Maggie was never a religious individual, often annoyed by her father's extreme religious attitude which he was awakened to after her mother's death. She's shown herself to be both physically and emotionally weak, relying on Glenn for protection and comfort. She often struggles with her own insecurities as well, worrying about what people (including Glenn) think of her, even within the most least affecting situations, and trying to hide her emotions so as not to have her weaknesses be fully exposed. These insecurities bring a strain to her and Glenn's relationship and leads him to become confused about where they stand. Relationships Rick Grimes These two aren't seen talking very often. It can be seen though that Rick cares about Maggie a lot due to both her innocence and the fact that she means the world to Glenn. Maggie, like the rest of the group, looks up to him as their leader. Rick knocked Maggie over when the Woodbury army was shooting them, saving her life. When Maggie was unconscious and presumed dead after she attempted suicide, Abraham wanted to kill her but Rick prevented him from making any moves, believing her to be alive. Glenn What initially started off as a casual no-strings-attached affair quickly blossomed into a loving and genuine relationship. Glenn and Maggie are, as of right now, the longest lasting couple in the series. After spending much of their time together, Maggie and Glenn finally succeeded resulting in her becoming pregnant. Sophia Peletier When Carol passed away, Maggie and Glenn took the responsibility to take care of Sophia as their own. Maggie loves Sophia and has kept her alive. Hershel Greene Maggie loved her father, and went into a deep depression after hearing about his death. Thomas Richards Maggie didn't talk to Thomas at all before he murdered Rachel Greene and Susie Greene. Maggie was furious when she found out and instantly began to loathe him. Patricia later tried to free Thomas from his cell but he started to strangle her, Maggie emptied her pistols ammo into Thomas saving Patricia and killing Thomas. Afterwards Maggie told Glenn she felt a little better. Trivia *Maggie is the third longest living female character, behind Andrea and Sophia. *Maggie is three years older in the TV-series (age 22) than in the comics (19, when last mentioned). *Maggie mentioned in early issues that she was 19. Since it's been almost two years since the original Atlanta group and Hershel's family crossed paths, it can be assumed that she is now 20 or 21. *Maggie is the last surviving member of the Greene Family. *Maggie is the second pregnant woman after the apocalypse started. The first one was Lori Grimes. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters